The present invention comprises a new Chrysanthemum, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘CIFZ0002’.
‘CIFZ0002’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has small red decorative inflorescences, yellow-green foliage, medium ball-shaped plant habit, and a natural flowering season response of late September.
‘CIFZ0002’ originates as a natural whole plant mutation of an unpatented variety designated ‘05-M166’. ‘CIFZ0002’ was discovered and selected by the inventor as a single flowering plant within a large population of the parent cultivar, grown massed in pots outdoors in a controlled breeding program in Alva, Fla. in April 2008. The parent cultivar ‘05-M166’ has purple inflorescence color, similar plant size and habit, with a natural season flowering response that is a few days slower than ‘CIFZ0002’.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘CIFZ0002’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in May 2008 in a greenhouse in Alva, Fla.